


【授翻】M47CHM4K1N6.exe

by DorisS



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, TM只是想让它的人类代理幸福, TM视角, 为什么他们把一切都搞得如此复杂, 主线破案, 假扮情侣, 做媒, 初吻, 双向暗恋, 告白, 幽默, 微虐, 性内容, 恋爱中的傻瓜, 情感咨询, 意外性偷窥, 手淫, 模拟, 模拟视角!Harold, 甜饼, 被困电梯, 请不要较真
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorisS/pseuds/DorisS
Summary: 获取文档打开文件： M47CHM4K1N6.exe初始化首要目标：促进[最高权限:管理员]与[姓名:里瑟，约翰]间的浪漫关系次要目标：掩饰[名称:TM]的故意干预评估各策略模拟初始化；执行第1654项
Relationships: Harold Finch & The Machine, Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. 管理员过于敏锐而首要执行人过于敏捷

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [MnemonicMadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnemonicMadness/pseuds/MnemonicMadness). Log in to view. 



> 作者的话：草我终于把这个格式搞出来了啊啊啊啊，瞧，我改了字体！（兴奋地上蹿下跳）请不要被一开始的写作风格吓跑，很快它就会正常起来。如果字体让你觉得困扰的话，可以选择“隐藏作者设置”:)   
> （咳）Anyway，这又是一篇越写越长的产物，我不会控制笔下的东西，希望你也能看的开心！
> 
> 译者的话：对翻译知之甚少，所有的错误都归于我。欢迎去原文下面给作者点kudos！

**声纹确认；[最高权限:管理员]：“祝你晚安，里瑟先生。”**

**声纹确认；[姓名:里瑟，约翰]；[身份:首要执行人]：“你也是，芬奇。”**

**获取摄像画面：图书馆，内部监控03，室内主走廊，房间西角**

**管理员站在与[地点:总部走廊]相连的门口，首要执行人里瑟在46厘米外将大衣递给前者。交谈音量51分贝。目前二者的眼神交流已达3.221秒，基于过往数据分析，预计这一行为将延续8.5秒至9.7秒。**

**据管理员的站姿判断，对比昨日，由其永久性损伤造成的疼痛已升高2.4%，鉴于这仍比每天此时刻的平均疼痛指数低8.1%、比缺少与首要执行人里瑟联系的每天此时刻的平均疼痛指数低16%，因而此结果虽非理想，但仍可接受。**

**缺少与首要执行人里瑟的联系，同样使得管理员遭受噩梦困扰的可能性提高21.9%、遭受营养不足的可能性提高43.2%。目前，由于首要执行人的干涉，管理员保持着一日三餐的习惯。可知，因[姓名:里瑟，约翰]长久介入管理员的生活，后者的生理与心理健康，以及由此推得的情绪健康都得到了显著提升。**

**此外，在与首要执行人里瑟的近距离接触中，管理员的生理反应与过去由首要保护目标[姓名:亨德里克，格蕾丝][社保号码:XXX-X5-4081]所造成的保持一致。首要执行人里瑟对管理员则与过去对无关号码[姓名:阿恩特，杰西卡][社保号码:XXX-X5-3821-亡故]的生理反应保持一致。**

**结论：管理员与首要执行人里瑟双方都渴望开展一段浪漫关系。这不但有利于管理员的健康与快乐，同时有95.8%的可能性减少[姓名:里瑟，约翰]在外勤工作中的莽撞行为并且增加幸福指数，使其能够与管理员共度更多时光，令双方感到快乐。**

**第二结论：管理员与首要执行人里瑟双方都没有意识到彼此互相渴望的事实。如果顺其自然，缺少[名称:TM]的干预，这段关系顺利发展的可能性为1.22%。目前情形将发展为双方再一次互道晚安后各回居所，直到下一天清晨再见并且继续日常工作。永远不会意识到对方的渴望。这不能接受。**

**获取文档**

**打开文件： M47CHM4K1N6.exe**

**初始化**

**首要目标：促进[最高权限:管理员]与[姓名:里瑟，约翰]间的浪漫关系**

**次要目标：掩饰[名称:TM]的故意干预**

**评估各策略**

**模拟初始化；执行第1654项**

哈罗德站在原地，看着里瑟沿门厅离开了图书馆，并且在内心告诉自己不要那么快就开始思念他。尽管胸腔内那微弱而尖锐、空洞而饥渴的痛感大声地宣告着：他做不到。他喘了一口气，责骂自己表现得就像个人到中年却仍然为爱情忧愁的傻瓜，然后转过身，回到总部的主室去关闭电脑。

在与监视器一同被关闭之前，排气扇低沉地嗡鸣几声，随后只留下哈罗德一人站在顶灯投射下的暖光中，看着灰尘在空气里飞扬。既然约翰已经离开，那他也就没什么理由继续留在这里。他早就停止自问为什么离开图书馆的感觉不像是离开一个工作场所，而更像是离开一个家了。不然，他就是在对自己说谎。

他从外套衣钩上取下软呢帽，调整一下后令它安稳地待在头上，随后关上了铁门，将他们的临时总部与走廊分隔开。他关掉了灯，于是室内只剩下所剩无多的黯淡天光，以及从盖着旧窗的苫布外筛进来的街道灯华。

不平稳的脚步声在空荡荡的走廊里轻声回响，老式电梯咯咯地下降，当他步入纽约夜景时，前门咔哒的一声在他身后关上。过去的几周降雨颇多，哈罗德慢慢地走着，发现身边先前约翰踩出的脚印已经成了一个个小水洼，在人行道上受照射发出微光。他几乎没有犹豫就转往相反的方向，快速地选择去一处距离不远的安全屋。今天他左腿上的疼痛并不严重，因此他决定走路去，寄希望于一些锻炼可以使他的大脑不要总是重播着几分钟前约翰那样看着他的画面。

毫无效果。但是现在的空气——清新而凉爽，蓬勃得像是要占据整个纽约下城区一样——令他身心舒泰，不由想着，只要他的头脑足够镇定警惕地关注着周围的环境，那么允许自己在思绪的迷宫里漫步一会儿也没什么大不了的。

**暂停模拟**

**引入变量[名称:TM]；第1654.1项**

**连接设备B24321-α [名称:常用手机] [最高权限:管理员]**

**打开文档 1654.1.txt；发送**

**引入变量[名称:TM]；第1654.2项**

**连接设备B24321-β [名称:常用手机] [首要执行人:里瑟，约翰]**

**打开文档 1654.2.txt；发送**

**模拟继续**

几分钟后，正当走过第三个街区，哈罗德不会知道，在他感到外套袋内的手机开始嗡鸣的同时，另一端约翰的手机也响起了铃声。当他看到屏幕上显示着约翰的号码时，一个温暖、愉悦的笑容在他的嘴唇上刻下了痕迹。他睁大了眼读着这条短信：

_一起吃晚饭吗？我正在做白汁意面。_

尽管他们确实会在停工时间里偶尔一起消磨时光，但哈罗德总会对提出邀请感到犹疑，因为他不想让搭档只因为愿意满足自己的一时兴起而有什么负担。但当他是收到邀请的那一方时？绝不会有任何犹豫——哪怕没有他最爱的食物之一和“约翰的陪伴”这种诱惑（虽然他内心的一小部分非常好奇这仅仅只是个巧合，还是这个秘密被约翰用某些手段挖出来了）——他的手指在屏幕上飞快地拼出回复：

_谢谢，那听上去很棒。_

他尽了最大的努力去控制自己，但那个笑容一直停留在他的脸上，停留到他走完剩下的街区乃至抵达安全屋；停留到他快速地拾掇一番并在出门前挑拣了一瓶上好的特洛迪歌葡萄酒；停留到他步行过更多的街区直至拦下一辆出租车；甚至在前往约翰公寓的整条路上都顽固地停在他的嘴角。

当出租车载着他跨越曼哈顿大桥时，哈罗德发现自己一直盯着手中的葡萄酒，而须后水的味道萦绕在他的鼻端。他敏锐地察觉出自己在无意中把这些当做是一个约会。但现在回头就太晚了，况且他并无意取消。他这么提醒自己。无论如何，约翰绝不会想到这种荒唐的念头，他没必要杞人忧天，更没必要破坏约翰提议共度良宵所带来的愉悦心情。他把视线从手中酒瓶上撕下来，看向窗外。很快地，当东河景色从眼前飞驰而过时，那个笑容重新爬上了他的嘴角。

直到他从百特街某栋建筑的电梯里走出来，他都纵容着自己的微笑，并径直去按响了约翰家的门铃，而看到约翰同样面带微笑地开门迎接他时，他的笑容便难以自控地加深了。他的搭档仍穿着皱巴巴的衣服，不过已将外套脱去，代之以一条围裙，以及他穿着长袜的样子……该死地散发着令人心痒的居家气息。约翰接过红酒，替哈罗德把大衣挂好，并将他迎进室内。厨房里适时地响起秒表发出的提示音。

“来得正好。”

“这闻上去相当美味，里瑟先生。”

约翰看着他，又露出一个笑容，表情介于如释重负和自鸣得意之间。哈罗德走进房间内，发现桌子中间甚至早已摆上了一架蜡烛。约翰将他引入桌内，甚至为他拉开了椅子，随后才赶忙奔回厨房。哈罗德不自觉在脑中评估这与一场约会的相似性高达多少百分比。

“感谢你的邀请！”哈罗德对着约翰的背影喊，有一点后知后觉。

“很高兴你给我发短信了，本来我只打算就着外卖随便看一部老电影。哦对了，还是第一次知道你喜欢白汁意面。”

有那么一会儿，哈罗德的注意力都被约翰端出来的食物散发出的无与伦比的香气吸引了，并且着迷于对方熟悉的调笑语气，充满着前些天他旁敲侧击刺探别人时那种嬉弄与微妙感。但是最后他回过神来，注意到约翰回应之中的奇怪之处，并且疑惑地皱眉。

“里瑟先生，你可以暂时把你的手机给我吗？我想查看一些内容。”

敏锐地觉察出他的困惑，约翰几乎在同一时间内也皱起了眉，并且回到厨房，从流理台上拿起手机，毫不犹豫地递给哈罗德。

“发生了什么事吗？”

“应该没什么大碍，很有可能是我想错了……”解锁手机的同时，他还分心地安慰着约翰，然后打开了他们的通讯窗口。令他吃惊也令他恼怒的是，他所见的内容证实了他先前的怀疑。他陡然站了起来，椅子在他的动作下发出了刮擦的噪音，他受伤的腰身又传来一阵刺痛。

“我需要借用你的笔记本。”哈罗德迅速地告诉他，头一次那么不在意礼节，然后跛着走向先前早已发现的卧室里的电脑。约翰的手机被遗落在餐盘边，屏幕仍然亮着，显示着截然不同的对话。在约翰的通信记录里，并不是他邀请哈罗德用晚餐，而是哈罗德问他介不介意一些陪伴；也并不是他提议吃意面，而是哈罗德问他有没有必需的食材。

鉴于双方的手机都装载着由哈罗德亲自写的防火墙——更别提他本身也是最近才发现自己对白汁意面的钟爱——只有一个可能的解释。世界上只有一个存在能够控制所有这一切，尽管哈罗德并不能理解他的造物为什么这样做。

他打开笔记本，埋首于数据处理之中，几乎没有听到约翰靠近他、并且忧虑地在他身边走动的声音。而在餐桌上，被遗忘的意面渐渐凉了下去。

**终止模拟**

**分析完成**

**最终报告：**

**首要目标：失败**

**次要目标：失败**

**删除第1654项；确认**

**重置回现实时间**

**管理员向首要执行人里瑟靠近68毫米，接过大衣，并为了适宜的重力分配而较平常更高地抓着衣服。这导致了二者食指与中指达2.971秒的物理接触。管理员的瞳孔细微移动，暗示了将目光移向接触点的潜在倾向。然而如同先前的预测，管理员并没有顺从身体本能，而是维持着与首要执行人里瑟的视线接触。首要执行人里瑟也是如此。**

**预计距离今晚二者道别剩余5.4至6.7秒。**

**获取外部数据[近距离生理接触与情感联结的相关性]**

**初始化模拟，执行第2201项**

哈罗德站在原地，看着里瑟沿门厅离开了图书馆，并且在内心告诉自己不要那么快就开始思念他。尽管胸腔内那微弱而尖锐、空洞而饥渴的痛感大声地宣告着：他做不到。他喘了一口气，责骂自己表现得就像个人到中年却仍然为爱情忧愁的傻瓜，然后转过身，回到总部的主室去关闭电脑。

**暂停模拟**

**引入变量[名称:TM]；第2201.1项**

**连接设备A1101 [名称:主工作台] [最高权限:管理员]**

**关闭设备A1101；确认**

**模拟继续**

当他转过身时，他的眉峰轻微、疑惑地皱起，并且不解地看着桌面。电脑屏幕已经黑了下去，并且彻底停止了运行，排风扇也同样被关闭，他的所有设备中只有备用二极管还亮着，安静地散发着红光。哈罗德犹疑一会儿，便把这一切归结为 **分心** 所致。他一定是早就把电脑关了。

既然设备都已处理完毕，那么也就没有理由再待下去。他转过身，快速地将大门和灯光都关上，急匆匆地赶着往前走，暗自希冀能够延长哪怕只是一点和约翰在一起的时间。在走廊的尽头，约翰正要走进电梯内，但在走廊里回荡的、逐渐接近他的脚步声使他侧过了身，为哈罗德按停电梯并朝他温暖一笑。

哈罗德发现自己没救地自发回以一笑，并且将步伐调整到更为缓慢而舒适的节奏，因为他知道约翰不会介意多等他一会儿。

“都完事了吗？”他在哈罗德走到电梯时轻声问，并且缓步侧身为对方挪出空间。

哈罗德默许了自己的手臂轻擦过约翰的，并在发现对方无意拉远距离时无意识地放松下来。不是说他希望他那么做，但他知道约翰是个对接触相当敏感的人，而他则不是，他甚至有些享受与对方那些频繁而轻柔的肢体接触，那些轻擦。而他一如既往强加给自己的疏离感则让这些接触变得更加令人愉悦，甚至可以说是，重要。

而至于约翰——以往在中情局时，他几乎从没体验过亲密意味的肢体接触——看上去也同样享受哈罗德的纵容，甚至在某些稍有沉醉的时刻，还会再加深一些。所以自然而然地，电梯内的封闭窄小空间成为了某种绝佳借口，使二人心照不宣地保持着略显逾越的亲近距离。

老旧的电梯哐当一声开始了下行，并且咔哒作响地微晃着，令他们俩的手背时不时地擦过彼此的，每一次触碰都会持续许多秒。

**暂停模拟**

**引入变量[名称:TM]；第2201.2项**

**连接装置hbnE5529 [名称:电梯，图书馆]**

**连通[名称:电力网，图书馆]**

**增大电流至保险盒cc5tml9b**

**警告：这将会关闭装置hbnE5529的总电源**

**确认**

**切断装置hbnE5529的备用电源；确认**

**获取图书馆监视器09与10号；内部视角**

**激活红外监视；确认**

**模拟继续**

电梯在一阵刺耳的摩擦声中剧烈地颠簸一下，随后停止了运行。老旧的电梯箱体内，灯光微弱地闪动后彻底熄灭，室内陷入一片黑暗。哈罗德惊恐而不适地呻吟一声，这一下颠簸令他不得不伸出伤腿来保持平衡，但糟糕的角度使得疼痛紧紧地攥住了他。

即使在黑得伸手不见五指的环境里，约翰也能够轻易地扶住他以防摔落。哈罗德向后靠着他，感受到强健的臂膀环着他的腰身，并被拉得离他更近。约翰的手臂肌肉紧绷着，防备着下一次颠簸的发生。哈罗德的手向下慢慢抓住了对方的外衣，那片布料柔软而昂贵，是他不顾约翰反对而坚持送给他的。

数分钟后，电梯仍然在黑暗中一动不动。约翰的环抱松开了一些，不过没到能令他移动自如的地步——哈罗德知道他只要给出一个再细微不过的暗示，约翰就会立马松开他。但惊惧仍使他心跳过速着，所以他纵容自己享受这偷来的一刻，放松地靠在背后的人身上；或是两刻，谁知道呢——但足够使他轻柔地触摸对方，检查是否受伤。哈罗德尽力使自己不去在意那些轻抚。

“你还好吗？”约翰在他的耳边轻喃，声音充满了担忧。

“我没事……但这太过出人意料了，甚至根本不该发生。就算是停电，到现在备用电源也理应生效。”他的语速有一些偏快，声音里都能听出喘息，尽管不知道这是什么造成的，是由于受到了惊吓，还是他们姿势的亲近……

好在他的理智终于决定继续运转了。哈罗德从口袋里拿出手机，并将一些失落感压下，因为此时约翰的怀抱又松开一点，甚至一整条手臂都移开了。所剩无几的身体接触轻之又轻，隔着层层布料几乎难以觉察到。

他的手机屏幕打开了，黑暗里突来的亮光使他们都不自禁眯起眼。等到适应之后，哈罗德打开闪光灯，窄小的箱体里便充满了刺眼的白强光，让他注意到它在约翰脸上投射下的曲线。哈罗德看他一会儿，在心内记下他看上去是多么瘦削，并决心要督促他以后更规律地进食。尽管约翰已经不像他们初遇时那么营养失调，但增重几磅总归没有坏处。

约翰回望着哈罗德的眼神中有几分深思，像是要安抚他的忧心。他的目光又流连了一会儿，这才转过去查看他们身边的环境。

“这里有别的出路吗？还是我们打电话叫弗斯科来？”后一个问题里蕴含着一些别的意思，而哈罗德完全理解。在他们之间，一种奇怪而共享的对图书馆的占有欲逐渐心照不宣。又或者没什么可奇怪的，他们毕竟都是过往坎坷的人，图书馆对他们来说就像一个安全屋，一个庇护所，神圣而私密，如此稀有、珍贵，拥有它甚至是金钱难易的奢侈。所以尽管他如今已能信任警探们，他仍和约翰一样不愿将他们共同的安居之所泄露出去。

这绝对不是因为他内心莫名地将图书馆视作家。 **他们** 的家。

哈罗德惋惜且小心地从约翰的半抱半搂中走出来，站在电梯的一角往上指：“当然有。那边有一扇防火门，门闩就在嵌板后面。不过，你要是无所谓的话，如非必要我就不爬了（Although, if it’s all the same to you, I'd rather not make that climb unless absolutely necessary）。”

约翰点点头，专注地看着哈罗德指给他的方向。然后他沉默了一会儿，从口袋里拿出一把匕首。哈罗德几乎想要打趣他这个随身带武器的习惯了，显然他没想到这把匕首是多么有用——约翰把刀锋插进嵌板的缝隙里，轻而易举地找到了他提到的门。

随后约翰脱掉他的大衣，令哈罗德轻微恼怒地皱眉的是，他竟就这样把衣服甩落在地上。对方伸手够到门闩，并且很快地将防火门打开。紧接着，约翰带上哈罗德给的耳机，并且拿出手机打开了闪光灯。

他向哈罗德快速投以一个微笑，牙齿在闪光灯照耀下简直像在发光，“别乱跑啊。”他打趣道。

哈罗德佯怒着哼一声，颇有些忍笑意味，这只让约翰的笑容也更深了。随后后者用牙齿固定住手机，以此照明，并且按牢防火门的边缘，顺畅地一次提身，爬出了电梯。哈罗德看着他，在他彻底离开自己视线前都担心着他是否会因此受伤，然而最终只是放松地嘟囔一句，“炫耀什么呢。”

但他又紧接着轻声嘱咐一句，“注意安全。”

约翰站起身来，电梯的箱体因此而轻微地摇晃一下，他又向哈罗德露齿笑一下，最终却温柔地微笑着点了点头，随后转身走去，彻底离开了对方的视野。

起初几秒，哈罗德还能听见约翰走在狭窄楼梯上的脚步声，以及从内部强行把门打开的刺耳噪音；不久之后，由于踩在地毯上，脚步声越发轻下去，以至彻底消散了，只剩下耳机里约翰的呼吸声依稀可闻。当他走到地下室时，他们开始闲聊起他们的上一个号码、上一次一起去看的电影，聊起约翰住所附近新开的餐馆。当他提议要带哈罗德去那里尝鲜时，后者立马在手机上打开相应网站，快速地为明天晚上做了预约。但愿到那时他们已经处理好新的号码了——毕竟纽约是座从不入眠的城市，罪犯们也难免如此。

一般来说，不论被困在电梯里多久，哈罗德都会觉得相当不适，但他们散漫的聊天却令人放松，甚至可以说的上是种愉悦——哪怕约翰已经到达目的地，开始寻找事故的成因，由此谈话里常有时不时的间隙。他的存在就能令哈罗德彻底安心。哪怕约翰处理不了这个事故，无法使电梯恢复，哈罗德也肯定他能够找到方法带自己出去。

最后，约翰告诉他只是一根保险丝熔断了。几分钟后，灯光再度亮起，电梯重新开始运作。当电梯门打开时——尽管仍有刺耳的噪音，但谢天谢地不用靠蛮力打开了——约翰就在门外，由于从地下室快速跑上楼而比往常稍快地喘息。

——他一定，已经等他一会儿了。

哈罗德与约翰忍不住相视而笑，笑容都明亮而温情，仿佛已经有几个星期没见，而不是分开仅仅几分钟似的。约翰的手臂重新环住他的腰，轻柔的触感不那么真实，反倒像出自想象，但都一如既往的温暖。这个拥抱一直持续到哈罗德伸手拦下一辆出租车时才消散。哈罗德坐进车里，第二次向约翰道出晚安。

**终止模拟**

**分析完成**

**最终报告：**

**首要目标：失败**

**次要目标：成功率：92.431%**

**删除第2201项；确认**

**重置回现实时间**

**站姿与重心分布的改变预示着首要执行人里瑟接下来动作的变化，管理员于0.97秒之后意识到这一点，并放开大衣，使其留在[姓名:里瑟，约翰]手中。[姓名:里瑟，约翰]展开大衣，并再次靠近管理员，使二者距离由45.3厘米缩短至32厘米。这使得管理员的心率上升19%，呼吸频率加速21%。首要执行人里瑟的心率上升23%，呼吸频率加速14%。**

**预计距离今晚二者道别剩余4.3至5.6秒。**


	2. 管理员过于恪守道德

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的话：我又来啦，写了我认为最最Rinch的情节！希望大家读得开心。  
> 警告：我尝试着写了一下欲情场景，虽然不太露骨，但还是NSFW（not safe/suitable for work，注意背后），我猜。
> 
> 译者的话：译得有点开心，但发文真的太心累了……

**初始化模拟，执行第4520项**

**引入变量[名称:TM]，第4520.1项**

**连接装置A1101；[名称:主工作台][最高权限:管理员]**

**打开文件d1str4ctn.exe；初始化**

**获取程序[名称:5ttg7njd459k]；作出更改4520.1-α**

**是否获取并更改该程序；确认**

**模拟开始**

哈罗德站在原地，看着里瑟沿门厅离开了图书馆，并且在内心告诉自己不要那么快就开始思念他。尽管胸腔内那微弱而尖锐、空洞而饥渴的痛感大声地宣告着：他做不到。他喘了一口气，责骂自己表现得就像个人到中年却仍然为爱情忧愁的傻瓜，然后转过身，回到总部的主室去关闭电脑。他小心地坐到椅子上，刻意忽视了意料之中左腿抗议性的刺痛。

正要伸手按向电源键时，哈罗德却瞥见一个仍没有关闭的程序。他皱着眉伸回手，顺势覆在鼠标上。因被使用了一整天，塑料做的鼠标上仍散发着轻微的暖意，它的曲线与哈罗德的手掌自然地贴合，这触感熟悉得令人安心。屏幕上，光标停在原地不断闪烁，条条代码行在哈罗德敏锐的眼下飞快划过。

这儿。就在这里。几行代码吸引了他的注意，他一边浏览，一边更深地皱眉。这算不上是个漏洞或者错误，它只是 **不够优雅** 。几年前他写下这个程序后便很少做过改动，但他仍然想不通自己为什么没检查出这几行。完美主义已经差不多算是他的缺陷了——却又是必备的美德——偏执作祟，他绝不会轻易满足于“勉强能用”，尤其是牵涉到这份工作的时候。说真的，他盯着这几行越久，就越是感到自己被冒犯了。这对他的眼睛而言简直是彻底的侮辱。

在哈罗德能意识到之前，他就已经中止程序，并且打开了编辑器。再度找到那几行代码之后，他的手指几乎自动地在键盘上敲击，删除、重写、修改，自然又顺畅，甚至像陷入一场冥想。这修改很简单，谈不上需要什么智力，但却确实需要近乎全部的注意力。

时间悄然流逝，在那个程序顺畅运行、又写了几个不同的附带程序的同时，分秒逐渐积聚成几个小时。仍是删除、重写、修改，键盘的声响成为令人宽慰的白噪音，甚至响得能盖过屋外喧闹的交通声。熟悉的环境和图书馆的气味渐渐抚平他那一部分偏执的天性——何况他还知道，倘若需要什么的话，约翰一准一叫就到。

**暂停模拟**

**引入变量[名称:TM]；第4520.2项**

**连接首要执行人公寓监视器06号；内部视角；区域：床**

**连接设备A1101；[名称:主工作台][最高权限:管理员]**

**播放监控画面；确认**

**模拟继续**  
  


哈罗德手上的动作惊讶地停止——一个新窗口竟未经许可便自动打开，并占据满整个屏幕。起初是黑屏，随后亮光隐隐浮现，令窗口中铺满了温暖且明亮的色彩，以及唯有最高精尖的监视技术才能捕捉到的清晰而精细的轮廓。他立即辨认出这段录像应出自约翰公寓里的一个监控器——他知道约翰同样知道这个监控的存在，但对方却一直没把它除去。不过无论如何，哈罗德也很久没有调取这个监视画面了，甚至上一次查看也只是出于担心对方受的伤，又担心他疏于调养。所以他们之间还并不曾开诚布公地谈过这个话题，他倾向于认为，约翰并不介意纵容他的偏执，也不介意纵容他的渴望知情，甚至渴望掌控。

哈罗德旋即又通过公寓窗外的夜景（这勉强在监控镜头的范围内）意识到，这段画面是实时的——而等真正看清其中场景时，他那方才还在高速运转的头脑猛地停顿一下，随后难以自控地跳停。他甚至没意识到这段视频背景中的声音也在同步播放，扬声器里传来床单轻柔的摩挲声，琐碎而轻细，与 **所见** 相比如此微不足道。

——约翰仰卧在他的床上，彻底地裸露，精壮身体的每一处细节都完美地暴露在眼下。不像那些过分在意外表而刻意锻炼出的体格，他的身材则是工作过分苛求的结果。然而再远一些，令哈罗德愉悦又满意的是，对方肚子上的皮肤却不似其他部分那样线条冷峻得仿若斧凿，而是轻微且健康地柔软着。他的肤色在蜜色与柔黄之间隐隐透露出一种淡褐，许多已经褪淡变白的伤疤遍布其上，不像哈罗德的伤，这些疤痕奇妙地无损于他的美与优雅。唯一刺眼的是肋骨上一道新添的瘀伤，几乎在监控视野之外，而哈罗德意识中的某一部分是那么地渴望用自己的手指去触摸抚慰它。

一道浅色的红晕浮现在约翰的颧骨，一路延伸到脖颈，并染红了他的胸膛，甚至几乎使得那道瘀伤看起来更加鲜活，仿若只要哈罗德伸手触碰屏幕，就可以感受到其下蕴藏着的热力。这红色渐渐隐没于约翰的胸骨，取而代之的是自然的乳脂般的肤色，而到大腿处又显得极白——但或许这只是一种由反差所造成的错觉，因为他深色的手腕此时正搭在那儿看似柔软的皮肤上，细长而优雅的手指正探向自己的腿间。

而他的手指间——那里正泛着湿漉漉的水光；而远处，一管润滑剂则被遗忘在床垫上——正攥着一支黑色的东西，似乎是光滑、深色的硅胶，被那脂色皮肤衬托出一种明目张胆的露骨意味，而白色床单则隐约地在约翰敞开的腿间露出一个小尖。他只是把性玩具简单地放在那里，像在等待，也像在挑逗自己的身体。

哈罗德的目光快速地从那里移开，丝毫没有意识到自己喉间溢出的一声轻喘，没有意识到脸颊上泛起的红晕，也拒绝承认浑身血管里翻涌起的热度。——哪怕此时他已瞥见了对方的另一只手。那只手正用拇指缓慢而粗暴地抚摸着锁骨，短暂地在喉间浅凹处停留——每次约翰没有扣好衬衫最上方的纽扣时，哈罗德总会不自觉地注视着这个地方——随后以一种缓慢而慵懒的方式向下爱抚过去，最终停留在腹部，指尖堪堪触到那里粗糙而卷曲的毛发。  
尽管看上去相当渴望真正的接触，他的指尖却仅仅流连在髋骨稍低之处，与安静待在腿间的另一只手处在同一高度。在那里，他短暂地按压一下放松的肌肉，蜜色皮肤相应地皱陷下去，在镜头中显露出迷人的阴影。

直到此时，他才开始试探着向内顶去，另一只手抓着结实的肌腱，使得双腿似乎不由自主地敞得更开了。一定是不由自主的，因为这动作令他拿来抵住自己的性道具的头部偏开了一些。哈罗德看着他闭紧双眼，因渴望而轻微地皱眉，看着他轻呼出一句难以听清，却可凭嘴唇开合而辨认的——“ **求你。** （ _Please._ ）”

一阵轻颤自约翰身上流过，看来他做到了。的确令人钦佩，哈罗德心不在焉地漫想，并且莫名猜测起那能够被推进多远。约翰的身体有些僵硬，因为在继续向内进入的同时，另一只手最终环上了自己的勃起。他的身体因背部不自觉的弓起而展露出更多的细节，而哈罗德可以看到他私密处的肌肉环怎样抵抗着顶弄，他又是怎样轻柔又沉稳地加大力道，使黑色道具顺畅地滑入内部。约翰难以自制地向后仰头，发出的声音介于喘息与呜咽之间，仿佛回荡在这一端原本安静的图书馆里，而他苍白的喉咙暴露在监视下，颤抖双腿间黑色硅胶被推得更深，快感使他低沉的嗓音更为粗糙而破碎，却又向内填进深切的渴望与索求——

“ **哈罗德！** ( _Harold!_ )”

哈罗德猛地清醒过来。在能意识到之前，他就已迅速地关闭了监视窗口，并且不假思索地摁灭了整个显示屏。随后，他才一点点地意识到自己的呼吸变得多么急促且混乱，心跳又是怎样的激动而剧烈，这在寂静的图书馆里都显得过分响亮了。热度早早地涌上他的脸颊（而回想起约翰脸上的红晕时便再度加深了），直到此时也在以一种完全不同的方式涌向他的肢体。但当哈罗德快速瞥了一眼手上的表时，情绪却瞬间冷却下来——因为他意识到，他在第一时间觉察出不对时就理应立马关闭窗口，而不是如方才那样眼睁睁地旁观了 **许多** 分钟。

更不应该的是，某一部分的他甚至想要去把显示屏重新打开，去再次调出监控，或许还可以换一个角度……他的手紧抓住自己的西装长裤，如此用力以至于会让干洗店店员抱怨连天。他那么地想要触碰自己……但他绝不会让这发生。绝不可能在这样过分地侵犯约翰的隐私之后，也绝不可能在荒谬地想象对方高潮时竟喊出 **他** 的名字之后……

哈罗德努力地深吸一口气。呼出。再次吸入。再次呼出。寄希望于这样可以和缓自己的心跳以及血管里燃烧的热意，尽力地不要去想约翰此时正躺在 **他为他买下的公寓、他为他挑选的大床** 上……尽管他的愉悦中枢是如此贪恋那个场景，最终哈罗德仍尽最大努力地将它弃之脑后，并且终于放松了自方才便一直紧紧攥着的右手。

尽管早有疑惑，他却仍不能确定这段监控被自动调出的原因，何况哪怕约翰永远不会知道这次事故，在如此过分的隐私侵犯后，哈罗德至少也要确保类似事情再也不会发生。为此，他得找到事由。他的手指在把显示器打开时难免地轻微颤抖，然而在他意识到屏幕上唯一显示的监控只是图书馆外的摄像时，一阵恼怒和自责涌上心头——因为他不知道，自己随后发出的那声并不由己的叹息，到底是出于放松还是失望。

片刻之后，他就已经深入系统，熟悉的工作使得负罪感和对自己的不齿暂时被忘在一边。他同时希望这也能使自己可耻的身体平静下来——近几天来他的脖子和腰身已经不能忍受冷水浴了，而他又绝不会因为不该看到的场景而屈从于欲望——鉴于当下的情况，他现在还不能走出图书馆。定制西装是他为数不多纵容自己购买的奢侈品，但它们的遮挡效果却差得可怜。

不过很快地，当他瞥见一行代码时，那些个人问题就被抛在了一边。这行代码看上去非常像是他写的，但却有细微的出入。哈罗德的嘴角向上抿起，他开始着手一点点地追索不对劲的源头。

**终止模拟**

**分析完成**

**最终报告：**

**首要目标：成功率：26.013%**

**次要目标：失败**

**注意事项：侵犯[姓名：里瑟，约翰]的隐私将使管理员负罪感加剧，并导致轻度的自毁行为，在其后三到五天内漠视生理需求的可能性高达94%，具体表现为加大工作量、不规律饮食、减少睡眠时间等。这将造成高于平均约61%的疼痛程度，并负面影响管理员的注意力集中水平与反应时间，最终导致主要执行人里瑟负伤的可能性显著增加。**

**结论：此方案与其他任何可能产生超过12.5%类似效果的方案都应被立即删除。**

**删除第4520项；确认**

**删除类似方案；确认**

**重置回现实时间**

**首要执行人里瑟在身体右侧将大衣以39°展开，一个几乎最便于管理员动作的角度。管理员抬起左手，2.02秒后伸进左边的长袖。在这个动作的完成度达到14%时，二者之间产生身体接触，并使得管理员向左侧移动5.8厘米，导致二者身体接触面积增加103%，并延长约85%的身体接触时间，总计4.4秒。**

**综合往日观察数据，较之对于他人，[姓名:里瑟，约翰]的动作在帮助管理员伸入另一只袖子时放慢了41%，并对管理员第三至第五颈椎所接受的后外侧脊柱融合术（C3-C5 posterolateral fusion）表现出持续的关心。首要执行人里瑟中断了0.6秒二者的视线交流，将视线移至管理员的嘴唇。管理员没有意识到这点，并同样没有意识到对方的瞳孔扩张了20%。**

**预计距离今晚二者道别剩余3.1至4.4秒。**


	3. 采取更直接的方案

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的话：这章又名，TM说出了所有人的心声！

**初始化模拟，执行第8931410项**

**将模拟时间向前调整26秒**

**连接设备A1101；[名称:主工作台][最高权限:管理员]**

**打开文件8931410.txt；展示文件 - 全屏**

**模拟继续**

约翰的手臂几乎完全环住他，为他套上大衣，而哈罗德情不自禁地倾身靠近，尽可能久地维持这层轻微的接触。他清楚地知道，在道别无可避免地来临的那一刻起，他就将难以抑制地开始思念对方。所以尽管他觉得相当荒谬，却还是下意识地试着将告别拖延哪怕几秒。

大衣妥帖地与哈罗德的肩膀贴合，而约翰的手却不必要地多停留了一会儿，就好像他们之间不止哈罗德一个人不愿尽早道别。昂贵大衣有着沉甸甸的重量，这感觉原本多么熟悉，但却在约翰收回手后显得令人介怀的轻。两人同时踌躇一阵，毕竟实在没有更多事可做，没有更多借口可找，分别几乎近在眼前。

但他们站得如此近，以至于哈罗德能清晰地感受到对方身体辐散出的热度。而就在这时，约翰的目光却突然移开，从他身上转而看向他们的工作室。哈罗德看着对方的眼睛惊讶地睁大，但与此同时，他的嘴唇却又像往常每次克制笑容时那样向上微抿，所以无论他看见了什么，大概率不是个威胁。真正令哈罗德好奇的是，对方那高高的颧骨上，随后竟慢慢升起一片浅淡又柔软的粉红。

哈罗德费力地转过身来。而当看清究竟是什么令约翰脸红时，他立即感到自己的脸颊同样烫热了起来。他僵站在原地盯着桌上的电脑屏幕，心跳在胸腔中砰砰直跳，随即陷入震惊、尴尬、怀疑和无尽的希冀之中。五个屏幕同时展示着同一行字，简洁明了、白色字体、极大字号、全部大写，并且在黑色背景下醒目得不容错过——

**请！接！吻！（JUST KISS PLS!）**

他清楚地知道这世界上只有一个存在能够做到这件事，尽管机器到底为什么会……约翰温暖而带着枪茧的手托起他下巴的触感突然变得那么明显，令他的思绪在一瞬间猛地宕机，而他下意识地纵容这接触引着他再度转过来面对对方。他们站得甚至比方才更近了。约翰的微笑中流露出一丝羞赧与不确定，但他的凝视却显得如此胶着而富有煽动力。

“哈罗德……”他低喃着，声音不比一句耳语更响，低沉得像是险些要破碎了。而哈罗德的眼睛则不自觉地看向他的嘴唇。 _接吻_ ……听上去多么简单，又多么轻易，鉴于目前他们贴得如此近，他甚至不需要怎样前倾。但是，这又是如此严肃和复杂，毕竟要考虑到他们的工作、考虑到约翰是他的员工（尽管没人会觉得这是场潜规则），而且最重要的是，他还需要考虑到彼此之间日益珍贵、犹如定锚般的友谊。

最后，仍是约翰打破了僵局。他弯下腰来，以便哈罗德不必费力，随后又试探性地贴上对方的嘴唇，动作如羽毛般轻盈，气息也仿若振翅般轻微地颤抖。方才的那丝笑意就这样在哈罗德的嘴唇上洒落下一些犹疑的余韵。

再一次地，这接触令杂乱的思绪尽数被抛到一边，令哈罗德彻底入迷地感受、分类着这些新奇的触觉。约翰干燥而略有皲裂的嘴唇尝起来不可思议的柔软，而他的触碰又是那么小心翼翼、柔和中甚至掺杂着一丝不确定……直到约翰放开他后，理智才慢慢地重回哈罗德脑海，而他几乎是立马反应过来：方才他忘了回吻对方。

而现在，笑意已在约翰脸上彻底失去踪迹。有那么一会儿，他的眼睛不自觉地睁大，流露出几丝脆弱与受伤。但在哈罗德能够令自己说出任何句子之前，他又重新笑了起来，只是笑意已变了样——变得过于刻意，过于完满，并且显得过于逞强。

“如果你想确认一下的话：现在确实就是轮到你掌掴我的时候。”他调笑道。而哪怕一点也不了解对方，哈罗德都能清楚地听出约翰语调中的自嘲和失望。这种认知使得他的心立刻变得酸涩起来。

于是最终他向他微笑。这笑意来得出乎意料的轻易且自然，或许，他已经有许多年不曾这样笑过了。

“不，我不这么认为，里瑟先生。”他发现自己的手早已不知何时抚上了对方大衣的翻领。这动作做起来多么自然啊。

而就如同预料中的那样，翻领提供了一个绝佳的支点，令他顺利地将约翰拉下来，以便自己认真而热切地吻上对方。约翰发出的惊讶而轻微的喘息声在他的皮肤上震颤，然而随即在节奏舒缓的唇舌探索中逐渐软化。哈罗德投入在这个吻中，不觉松开了对方的衣领，好让双方仅剩下的微小距离被尽数弥合，并且随后伸手环住约翰，另一只手则抚上对方白丝隐现的头发。而后者搂着他的腰身，起初动作中仍带着几分犹豫，但后来按着那件马甲的力道变得如此大，以至于彼此都忍不住颤抖——就好像约翰仍在后怕，怕一旦自己抓得不够紧，哈罗德就会永远放手，或者干脆自此消失。

当这个吻最终结束时，哈罗德向后退开一些（这让约翰又模糊地哼了一声），并慢慢睁开眼睛，却见到一幅几乎称得上可爱的景象：约翰的嘴唇微微涨红，闪烁着一点水光，并且充满亲吻的痕迹，而在他的脸颊上，那点绯红仍未消散。这都令他显得更加健康，更加年轻，但真正让他看上去像在发光的则是停留在嘴角的那个笑——是哈罗德从没见过的笑，明亮得近乎恍惚，却又柔软地漾开，透过表面一层惊讶的意蕴，便可窥见其下深藏的诚挚与钟爱。这笑容显得如此谦卑而美好，以至于哈罗德不自觉地伸手，以一种虔敬的方式抚摸对方的嘴唇，随后着迷地倾身在那里印下一个轻吻。

约翰紧抓着他衣服内衬的手仍在轻颤，哈罗德猜想这样长时间的紧握肯定令他的手臂肌肉都快僵硬了。于是他的手从对方头发上滑下，抚过仍在泛红的脸颊，最终轻轻地扣住对方的。而后者过了好一会儿才恍然觉察出这动作，随后松开拳头，好让两人十指交握。约翰的皮肤比哈罗德的更温暖，但却布满茧痕，又过于干燥了。说真的，他实在该更好地照顾自己。

“我希望现在你不会觉得我还有掌掴你的意向了吧？”哈罗德说道，并且注意到对方的另一只手也停止了颤抖，只是仍旧停在他的腰上。

约翰微笑得更深，笑意扩散得更开、更自然，明朗得似乎足以点亮整个图书馆。“这个么……哈罗德，你是个相当注重隐私的人，我怎么会知道你有什么样的癖好？”

这富有调情意味的戏谑听起来倒很熟悉，显然不止哈罗德一个人觉得从刚被觉察出的尴尬气氛中放松下来。而他也很高兴能够回应对方的感情，而不是始终躲在那种远非柏拉图式的情绪之后。

“如果你不介意的话……我相信很快就会有很多机会。准确来说，我并不觉得我会享受掌掴你的过程，但我得承认掌掴你其他地方的想法在某些场合下显得相当诱人。又或者说，很多场合下。”他朝着约翰露出一个具有调笑意味的笑容，而对方也像接受挑战了那样装模做样地扬起眉毛。

于是哈罗德忍不住轻笑，而约翰在低低地呻吟一声后又将他拉近，拉到一个更富热力的吻里。哈罗德利用好这个机会舔了舔对方舌头上那道细小的伤疤——一定是被约翰自己咬出来的——并且分神注意到这第二个吻更为持久，更为深入，令约翰再次发出一声充满愉悦的闷哼。当最终分开时，他们的呼吸频率都不免加速，而对方眼中的渴望分毫都没有减弱。

“那，我们下次继续？”

“下一次？”约翰重复道，声音里再一次显露出那种犹疑的希冀，而这让哈罗德听了难免心下一酸。

“约翰，”他说，不再玩笑，而是更紧地抓住对方的手。“如果我说我想和你上床，那不会只是出于某些‘互助’意愿，我也极不情意那种事只偶尔地发生一次。但如果这不是你想要的，我可以向你保证，决不会有超过的举动，这样的话，我们可以现在就立马停下，以免事态发展到日后会后悔的地步。你对我来说太过重要了，我决不能……”

约翰突然向他靠来，前额倚着他的前额，用这样的动作打断他的话语。他的那只手松开哈罗德的衣服，向上珍而重之地抚摸他的脸颊，另一只手则仍抓住他，像抓住一条救生绳。

“我也是。哈罗德，我也这么想。”

“那我很高兴。”哈罗德再次贴上约翰的嘴唇，安慰性地啄吻几下——只因为他想、他能。而那滋味就像先前一样好；约翰在他的怀抱中彻底放松下来。几个月以来，或者甚至更久，他都在隐秘地渴望着对方，却总以为这只是单方面的情愫，然而现在，一切竟如此轻易， _只是接吻_ ……

理智突然间回魂，世界倏地从他与约翰的一方小天地中扩大，而他像想起了什么一样猛地向后退一步，虽然不是很远，足以让他在与约翰交握之余向后转身。

当他再一次看向电脑屏幕，那行字已经消失了，只剩下一些正在运行的程序，一行行代码状似无辜地稳速滚动着。

“哈罗德？”不用回头看也能知道约翰此时脸上的表情，一定是那种像被逗笑的轻微困惑，或许其中还会夹杂着几分喜爱。此时回想过去种种，一些事情逐渐变得明了——这种醒悟使得哈罗德的心绪再次杂乱起来，内心涌出的笑意几乎难以停止。但他仍旧强迫自己坐下来，强迫自己的心神都集中在更紧急的事情上。

“尽管现在不是个好时机，但我想这……整件事情目前来说更为重要。除了监视、调出号码外，机器不该访问任何设备，也决不能用这种方式与任何人交流！我知道它现在有权限自由发展，但无论如何，这种发展仍旧令人忧虑。”

约翰站在他身旁半心半意地附和，在对方能察觉之前就已半跪在椅子旁，指尖轻缓地从哈罗德的嘴唇向下抚至脖颈，半贴在领口尽处。而当对方转过来瞪他一眼时——尽管哈罗德自己也知道这眼神里的柔软和欲望藏也藏不住——约翰朝他无辜地眨眼，过分长的睫毛轻轻扇动几下，随后又笑着凑上去亲吻他的下巴，手上轻柔地按捏。

哈罗德的手指仍停留在键盘上，忍不住发出一声闷哼。他无法装作没有意识到自己过热的脸，以及被撩动的欲望。“尽管我也很享受，约翰……但如此分心却不能让我更快地处理好这些事啊。”

约翰笑起来，又甜蜜地在他脸颊上落下一吻。那姿态纯情且撩人，又充满爱意，几乎使他的呼吸一滞。

“你知道的，明早机器也会在这里任由你责骂，还会告诉我们要接吻。我不知道你是怎么想的，但在我听来可不像是什么阴谋论。它甚至说得很有道理。今晚就放过它吧，明早再说，好不好？”

当哈罗德转身完全面向约翰时，他就知道此时自己一定会妥协的。他的搭档看上去如此快乐，不仅让他难以假装生气，更难真正拒绝。

“好，我想我可以。虽然这样的话，我将会需要其他的事来度过这个夜晚，或许你可以替我出个主意？”

他们再次亲吻到一起。一开始，哈罗德探进约翰唇舌的方式还是逗弄性的，但随后便迅速变得强硬起来——一直到吻够了他才放开对方、让他答复。而他是如此满意地听到约翰的声音低下一个八度，并且带出一点气音：

“我确实有些想法。”

于是他奖赏性地再次啄吻一下，并且抬手让约翰扶他起身。他们的肩膀贴在一处，从工作台走到备用房间、再到其中像在原地等待的大床，途中相互轻擦。只是在走进房间之前，哈罗德停顿一下，转身看向走廊里的监控器。

他看上去就像再普遍不过的严父角色，凝视的眼神如此冷酷苛责，似乎足以使任何程序沿着电流一直颤抖回服务器、再紧急关停所有网络连接、藏到“安全”的假象里，直到风暴过去。

“我们得 **好好** 聊聊。” 

**终止模拟**

**分析完成**

**最终报告：**

**首要目标：成功率：99.71%**

**次要目标：失！败！**

**删除第8931410项；**

**……**

**取消**

**将第8931410项保存为最终_方案.sav；确认**

**重置回现实时间**

**在4.3秒的接触之后，首要执行人里瑟似乎已经确认，帮助管理员着装不能够成为继续保持身体接触的理由，于是后退，两者间距离增大28厘米。他同时避免了眼神交流，并从衣架上取回他的大衣。首要执行人里瑟没有进一步拉大二者距离，尽管目前，尚未愈合的瘀伤使得他在狭小空间内动作变得不适。空间缺乏同时导致了这一动作的时间效率下降79%。[姓名:里瑟，约翰]的动作极其小心，以免撞到管理员，然而并没有注意到管理员同时也在注视着他。**

**预计距离今晚二者道别剩余0.9至2.2秒。**


End file.
